


IKEA

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Couple Argument, IKEA, One Shot, Shippy, Short One Shot, levifar
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obyčejná debata dlouholetého páru. V IKEE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

„Podívej, já vím, že jsi designér a máš pro tyhle věci cit, ale-“

„-Nemůžeš zkombinovat vínovou a bílou, to je hřích!“

Můj přítel se mi neúspěšně pokoušel namluvit, že kombinace bílé a vínové může vypadat dobře i jinde než na cupcakeu. Nesouhlasil jsem.

„Hřích by byl tady ten kobereček nechat.“

„Nemůžeme vzít jinou barvu?“

„Nemají jinou barvu.“

„Jsme v IKEE, tady mají barvy duhy i na příborech,“ opáčil jsem kysele. Za boha jsem nemohl dopustit, aby odnesl ten nevkusný kus koberce domů. Můj cit pro barvy se nekompromisně vzpouzel a ať se má drahá polovička snažila působit rozhodně sebevíc, v tomhle jsem hodlal mít poslední slovo já.

„Farlane…“ oslovil mně jemně. Citový vyděrač odborník.

„Ne!“ odpověděl jsem rychle, „nekoukej na mě tak!“

„A jak na tebe koukám?“ zeptal se nevinně. Zmetek. Přesně jsem věděl, o co mu jde.

„Nedovolím, aby se z naší koupelny stal design pro obal zmrzliny od Corneta,“ prohlásil jsem rezolutně.

Na to zmlkl a chvíli na mě rozpačitě zíral. Jeho oči pro jednou nebyly tak mrazivé, protože se do nich společně s rozpaky vloudila jiskra citu.

„Ty tvoje metafory mě dostávají,“ poznamenal a poodstoupil od hromady vínových koberečků. V duchu jsem si oddechl.

„Takže co tam chceš dát? Ta koupelna nebude bez koberečku,“ oznámil mi a založil ruce na prsou. Když už v něčem ustoupil, musel mít poslední slovo aspoň polovičně. Typický Levi.

„Co tamten?“

„Který?“

„Ten žlutý, fufatý.“

„Chceš snad lákat včely?“ pozvedl tázavě obočí s narážkou na černé pruhy, které onu křiklavou žlutou doplňovaly.

„Je fufatý,“ zopakoval jsem svou prioritu.

„To je i ten vínový.“

„Ne tolik.“

„Farlane.“

„Levi.“

„Žlutá až moc svítí. K bílé se nehodí.“

Výjimečně jsem s ním musel souhlasit.

„Tak co ten modrý, okolo kterého jsme šli na začátku?“

„Ty prostě musíš mít fufatý koberec, že jo?“ odtušil se smířlivým úsměvem.

„Když vylezeš ze sprchy a zaboříš nohy do fufatého koberečku, je to mnohem lepší než ty levný a plochý v Kauflandu…“ začal jsem, ale on mě přerušil tím, že jednoduše vzal nákupní košík a vrátil se tam, kde dychtivě čekala hromada modrých koberečků. Jeden popadl, dal ho do košíku a beze slova šel dál.

Můj úsměv nemohl být širší.

Cestou kolem regálu s mycími houbami jsem jednu nenápadně vzal, a když se můj nic netušící přítel otočil k orientačnímu plánku patra, schoval jsem ji pod modrý koberec. Jestli musí mít něco vínového, tak aspoň houbu.

U kasy jsme vše vyložili na pás a Leviho výraz, když vzal do ruky vínovou houbu, byl naprosto k nezaplacení. S úsměvem největší spokojenosti jsem ho líbl na líčko, a pak jen vesele pozoroval, kterak jeho tváře nabírají sytě rudý odstín.

Ach ty roztržky v IKEE.


End file.
